Jamais, ô jamais on se foutait de Levi Ackerman!
by xYukina
Summary: Un jour, comme les autres alors que notre cher Hanji Zoé avait encore décider de faire chier notre petit caporal, mais celui-ci ne voulant rien entendre partit dehors pour une petite promenade et c'est là que notre petit Levi tombe sur un Eren et Armin en pleins discutions sur le fameux " Coups de foudre " du gamin, mais malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais bien merci ! Je vous présente une Fic sur Eren et Levi mais je ne suis pas encore sur si je dois faire du Ereri ou bien du Riren.. ( j'ai une petite préférence pour le Ereri xD ) Mais je vais y réfléchir encore un peu, car en lisant ce que j'ai écrit levi n'a pas l'air d'un ... UKE xD! Enfin finis, le bavardage! J'espère que ça vous plaira beaucoup, car j'y tiens a ce que vous aimez :3 ! Ah oui, désoler si c'est trop court.. Mais j'ai trouvé que je l'ai arrêté au bon moment enfin, c'est mon avis ! Je me rattraperais à la suite, c'est sûr ! :3 et ... des review please :D

\- Aller Levi, avoue que tu l'aimes bien ce petit Eren quand même, hein?! -

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle la binoclarde.

Et voilà, c'était parti pour les questions de ce genre, il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner venant d'une binoclarde de son genre.

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'aime bien quand même ! Sinon tu ne te préoccuperais pas autant n'est-ce pas?

Et voilà qu'elle me souriait de son sourire affreux qui me donnait envie de lui vomir en pleine face.

\- Ferme-là, t'es constipée sérieux.

Et je m'en allai après cette phrase, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me faire chier cette binoclarde, je ne l'aimais pas ce morveux, du moins, je n'y pense même pas, je n'ai pas l temps de penser à des histoires d'amourette avec tous ces titans qui bouffent nos alliées, tsk, décidément, je me demande si c'est moi qui pense comme les vieux

.En arrivant devant l'écurie de nos chevaux attachés, je vois Eren et Armin en pleins discute plus tôt intéressantes.

\- Je croyais sincèrement que tu avais quand même un coup de foudre pour lui Eren!

En entendant ça, je me suis vite cacher derrière un mur avec l'oreille à moitié coller contre le mur pour entendre la suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi curieux et déterminer à savoir la suite de leurs conversations, j'avais honte de moi et de ma position à l'instant même, mais j'allais ranger ma fierté de côté pour une petite minute.

\- Je ne sais pas Armin, du moins je le crois pas, je verrais tout ça quand j'aurais exterminé tout les titans!

Tsk, sale gamin, j'avais à l'instant envie d'aller lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler, ce n'est pas avec ta naïveté et avec ta force d'actuel qu'on va s'en débarrasser pour bientôt.

\- ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt tu veux dire.

Et là, je n'entends plus de réponses de la part de Eren, je me demande quelle tronche il doit tirer pour ne pas répondre, alors que ma curiosité prend le dessus, je penche ma tête vers le côté pour les voir et c'est là que... Putain de merde.

\- Eh?! C-caporal?! Que faites-vous ?!

Eren était assez surpris de voir le caporal a terre à quatres pattes.. Et il se tourna pour voir la réaction d'un Armin tout aussi surpris que lui qui ne pipa mot.

\- ... Je nettoie.

\- Avec quoi ?

D'accord, cette phrase Eren avait hésité à la sortir, on sait jamais le caporal malgré sa petite taille, c'est un petit délinquant!

Levi arracha le mouchoir qu'il avait coincé sur le haut de sa chemise pour faire comme s'il nettoyait le sol.

\- Tu vois pas gamin ? Je nettoie comparer à vous.

\- Eh bien.. Caporal, vous n'êtes quand même pas obligé de nettoyer la terre avec un mouchoir... Si?

Et merde, Levi se sentait tellement con qu'il croyait même qu'il rougissait à l'instant même ce qui devait jamais arriver, car ô jamais Levi Ackerman avait rougi de ça vie, jamais !

Eren se sentait soudainement lourd, il voyait le danger dans les yeux de son caporal qui avait arrêté de nettoyer le sol, il allait le payer cher même très cher de dire ce genre de chose a un maniaque de la propreté.

\- Eren, je pense que nous devrions pas déranger notre Caporal..Armin avait dit ça d'un ton assez tremblant, on pouvait le comprendre, tout le monde avait peur de ce petit Caporal.

Eren échappa un rire sans faire exprès.- Heum oui, oui, ta complètement raison ! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas caporal! On vous dérange plus.

Et après cette phrase Eren et Armin sont partit en courant pour ne pas que le caporal se décide au dernier moment de les arrêter et de les torturer.

\- Putain de merde, je viens de me foutre la honte devant des morveux.

Je me lève doucement en me remémorant la scène de tout à l'heure et je rougis de colère, ce morveux avait oser se moquer de son supérieur, il allait le payer très cher, jamais ô jamais personne se moquait de Levi Ackerman, le plus puissant des soldats que toute l'humanité ait connus, et il allait le faire regretter.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis désolé du gros retard pour la suite ! Sinon voilà la deuxième est un petit peu plus long!

( Je trouve le chapitre 2 scandaleux T-T Gomen gomen! Les choses vont êtes plus intéressantes par la suite! )

Et je suis désolé, mais vraiment énormément désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe que je fais ! Je corrige moi-même avec un site de correcteur, mais je pense qu'il ne corrige pas vraiment toutes les fautes... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Le lendemain matin, Levi réveilla tout le monde pour faire le grand ménage comme chaque jour.

\- Caporal Levi, j'ai terminé de ranger et nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Tu as fait vite, Eren, allons vérifier ça ensemble.

Levi commença à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine suivie d'Eren derrière lui, arriver à la cuisine, il commença à regarder avec concentration à la recherche de poussière, il passa l'un de ces doigts sur la table a manger. Levi regarda sont doigts a chaque toucher des meubles, quelques poussières invisibles pour les autres, mais lui ne loupa pas un seul de ces microbes.

\- Aucune poussière Caporal Levi, j'ai tout nettoyé proprement comme vous me l'aviez demander. Annonça Eren avec fière.

\- ah oui ? Souffla Levi avec un sourire qu'Eren ne pouvait pas voir.

Levi remarqua un bol de farine au coin prêt de levier, tout en trottinant avec un sourire presque invisible, Levi marcha jusqu'à cette farine, il avait en tête une idée stupide comme Levi dirait s'il n'avait pas une envie folle de faire rager ce morveux stupide et répugnant, arriver prêt du bol, il se retourna pour faire face à Eren qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est Eren? Levi pointa du doigt le bol de farine.

\- Euh, un bol avec de la farine dedans sans doute pour préparer une recette au soir, caporal Levi.

\- Sais-tu ce que je vais faire avec, Eren?

Eren ricana discrètement, mais Levi remarqua et pinça l'arrêt du nez, ce gosse se moquait de lui ou il rêvait, décidément, il ne regretterait pas de faire ça, ce morveux l'énervait à un point inimaginable.

Levi renversa le bol a terre et plein de farine renversa au sol, le silence total avec un Eden, bouche bée, devant la réaction du Caporal.

\- Caporal Levi! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Enfin pourquoi ? Je venais de nettoyer, tout était propre !

\- Maintenant, ce n'est plus propre alors fais moi vite de tout nettoyer à zéro et pas que le sol, c'est répugnant, tsk.

Et Levi commença à marcher vers la sortie de la cuisine en trottinant à prendre bien son temps à marcher pour voir les réactions d'Eren, celui-ci fulminait de rage sans le montrer évidemment, il était devenus rouge avec les sourcils froncés et regarda le sol avec un ballet à la main, il claqua le ballet en nettoyant qui fit sursauter Levi.

\- Oï Gamin ! Fais attention a ce que tu fais ! Les ballets ont les traites pas comme ça pigées ?

Et Levi claqua la porte de la cuisine énervée que le morveux est traité un ballet ainsi. Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Eren insultait le caporal Levi de tous les noms en nettoyant, trop énervée par l'attitude complètement gamin de ce nain comme le disait Eren.

\- Après, c'est notre chef ! Tu rigoles bon sang quel chef ferrait ça de renverser de la farine a terre exprès ! C'est complètement immature !

Et Eren ce plaignait encore sans s'arrêter de s'énerver, après quelques minutes quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine avec un ballet à la main, c'était Mikasa.

\- Je te cherchais, je pensais que tu avais fini.

\- Tu parles, j'avais fini.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nettoies encore ?

\- Le caporal Levi a renversé de la farine exprès pour me faire nettoyer encore plus !

Eren s'excita en disant cette phrase avec la voix élevée.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, elle avait soudain envie de meurtre, oh oui même un gros meurtre, c'est de tuer avec ces propres mains ce sale nain qui pourrissait la vie de son Eren.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Surtout pas, Mikasa !

\- Je vais te venger de tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

Mikasa marcha jusqu'à la sortie, mais elle fut interpellée par un Eren devant la porte avec un ballet tenue à la main comme une épée vers Mikasa.

\- Tu devrais me passer sur le corps d'abord !

Mikasa ne réagit pas, comme d'habitude, elle prit un air neutre et arracha le ballet de la main du jeune garçon facilement.

\- Eren, cesse de faire le cirque, il est temps de lui donner une leçon.

\- Une leçon ? C'est toi qui auras une leçon n'oublies pas que c'est notre caporal quoi que tu fasses la faute tomberas sur toi et arrête de réagir comme si je ne savais pas me défendre tout seul !

Eren avait sorti cette phrase sans s'arrêter et respira l'air avant de se calmer.

\- Mikasa, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

\- Je veux juste protéger un membre de ma famille.

\- Mh, je le sais.

Ce fut le silence total quelques minutes à la cuisine alors qu'Eren avait finis de nettoyer et rangea le ballet a ça place et sortit de la cuisine suivit de Mikasa, il ne savait pas pourquoi le Caporal Levi se comportait comme ça.. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant vraiment jamais et c'était très étrange que le caporal Levi le provoque ainsi, peut-être l'aidait-il a devenir quelqu'un de meilleur ? Ou peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais en réfléchissant... Il n'avait rien fait de mal pour que le caporal réagît comme ça, il était comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas changé son attitude envers lui, il le respectait, il l'appelait Caporal Levi et non pas que par son prénom, il nettoyait partout, il obéissait a tout ce que le caporal lui disait alors non, il ne comprenait pas, au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas être traité aussi.. Le caporal ne faisait que le rabaisser comme un monstre.. Comme un titan, peut-être que le caporal le voyait toujours comme c'est titans, sale et répugnant. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il méritait d'être traité ainsi, il pense même qu'il tiendrait pas longtemps si le caporal le provoque souvent comme ça a renverser des bols de farines ou autres.

Pendant que Eren était dans la lune, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était cogné l'orteil du pied gauche à table, il souffrait tellement, ça faisait un mal de chien de se cogner à cet endroit.

\- Putain... Aïe. Souffla Eren.

\- Allons bon.. Mon petit Eren a quoi pensais-tu ?

\- H-hanji? Je ne vous avais pas vus.

\- Normal, tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu n'as même pas remarqué la table.

Hanji se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Eren avec un regard brillant et avec un sourire dont Eren se méfiait.

\- Pensais-tu as quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Quoi ? Je, non..

\- Oh... Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais Eren, je suis quelqu'un de confiance... Je n'irais pas répéter aux autres tes soucis.

\- Eh bien.. C'est gentil, mais ce n'est vraiment rien de grave ! Je ne pensais à rien du tout même !

\- Ton regard ne me dit pas ça Eren, tu as l'air d'être tracassé a quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Hanji haussa la voix en disant le mot quelqu'un pour faire réagir Eren, elle avait déjà en tête à quoi pensait Eren mais, elle pouvait avoir aussi tord que raison.

\- Bon oui, quelque chose me tracasse, mais ce n'est rien d'important, Caporal Levi ma juste gronder i heure, mais il doit y avoir une raison donc c'est rien !

\- Ho, je vois mon petit Eren, il t'aime bien pour ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est une façon bizarre de montrer à quelqu'un qu'on aime, enfin bref, je ne pense pas, mais je ne me tracasse pas.

Hanji ricana doucement, voyant Eren un peu perdu, elle voulait s'amuser un peu, m'enfin poser quelques questions à Eren sans aller très loin pour analyser les sentiments de Eren.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vois, je te crois Eren! Mais... Imagine, si tu aimais le caporal Levi, que ferais-tu ?

Eren choqué par la question de Hanji, ouvrit grand les yeux, évidemment qu'il s'attendait pas à cette question, c'était vraiment stupide, il n'aimait pas Caporal Levi... Il était juste... Un petit peut attirer voir très peu, C'est ce qu'il disait.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Mais juste imagine ! Si tu l'aimais ?

\- C'est impossible Hanji... Je... Je suis un homme et il est un homme, j'admire beaucoup caporal Levi, c'est mon modèle, mais jamais je me permettrais de m'imaginer avec lui, je tiens à ma vie quand même...

Eren se gratta la tête avec un air perdu, oui, il tenait à sa vie et être avec le caporal était beaucoup trop risquée, déjà maintenant, il en souffrait de son caractère alors il n'imaginerait pas s'il y avait quelque chose.

Et Hanji rigola à l'intérieur d'elle, elle savait exactement que Eren allait réagir ainsi et c'est maintenant que ça allait être beaucoup plus amusant, elle voulait mélanger le cerveau d'Eren, mais pas beaucoup juste pour faire disparaître l'image d'un Levi rebelle de la tête de Eren.

\- Et si Levi cachait une deuxième facette de lui ?

\- Quoi ? Une facette pire que la première ? Paniqua Eren.

\- Non, non ! S'il était... Moins pire que la première facette de lui, un Levi attentionné, câline et aimable par exemple souriais Hanji.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? C'est vraiment impossible que caporal soit comme ça !

\- Crois-moi Eren, les personnes comme ça sont souvent ainsi quand ils sont en compagnie de leurs amours ! Hanji commença à ricaner.

\- Eren.. Je voudrais te poser une question assez intime, si tu veux bien. Hanji toujours le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Intime ? J-j'écoute.

Hanji ricana encore une fois qui fit peur a Eren, à quoi elle pensait pour ricaner autant ? Ça lui faisait peur.

\- Dis, tu aimerais... Un Levi actif ou passif ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ahlala! Eren! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si inculte niveau ce sujet, je devrais t'apprendre des choses mon Eren! Si tu aimais Levi aimerais-tu un Levi dominateur et être en dessous de lui ou préfères-tu qu'il soit en dessous de toi et que tu le domines ? Au lit bien sûr.

Eren choqué par la question de Hanji, c'était vraiment très très intime qu'il était choqué que Hanji soit tellement ouverte de parler de ça avec lui, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre, il était vraiment très gêné qu'il était même rouge à l'instant même, il s'imaginait un Levi au-dessus de lui avec sont regard froid d'habitude, mais un côté sauvage, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment être celui qui se fait dominer, car il n'avait jamais essayé avec un garçon auparavant... Enfin même avec une fille, il était encore puceau même être pris par... Derrière lui faisait peur même très peur, alors un Levi en dessous de lui à se tordre de plaisir les joues rouges avec un regard brûlant de plaisir... Lui faisait un effet en bas du ventre, oh que oui, il aurait vraiment voulu voir un Levi suppliant de continuer, mais la réalité frappa vite à la tête de Eren, en connaissant caporal Levi, jamais il se ferait dominer ! Alors il pouvait oublier, et puis bon ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Oï, Eren, tu es encore dans la lune ?

Eren sortit de, c'est penser à cause de la voix d'Hanji qui faisait passer sa main devant les yeux d'Eren pour le faire réagir.

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je pensais à la réponse...

\- Ah ! Et alors c'est quoi la réponse ?

Eren baissa le regard au sol, maintenant, il était triste et il ne savait pas pourquoi d'un coup ce changement d'humeur, il se sentait vide et malchanceux, peut-être qu'espérer lui faisait mal au cœur... Oui, il fallait qu'il arrête de rêvasser et d'espérer avec le caporal, car en connaissant le caporal jamais cela arrivera.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre..

Hanji s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle avait remarqué le changement d'humeur d'Eren et elle se posait des questions maintenant, à quoi pensait Eren pour qu'il réagît d'un coups tout aussi triste et... Vide ?

\- Oh.. C'est assez étrange comme réponse Eren.

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible de toute façon pourquoi on perd notre temps à se poser des questions sur qui dominerait qui ? Je n'ai pas intégré le bataillon d'exploration pour me taper le caporal, je suis ici pour me venger, me venger d'une personne chère à mes yeux qui est morte sous mes yeux, à cause de c'est titans! J'ai peur d'aimer encore une fois car... Ce n'est pas le bon moment de s'accrocher a quelqu'un surtout si cette personne, te traite comme une vulgaire poupée.

Eren était assez fier de sortir tout ça a Hanji pour qu'elle soit fixer qu'il en avait marre des questions stupides, même pour l'avouer que Eren avait tout de même un petit penchant pour Levi, et même Armin était au courant, mais la réalité lui avait frappé à la tête, c'était impossible tout bonnement impossible, il en avait marre d'espérer.

Hanji elle était tombée sur le cul, le discours de Eren l'avait mît bouche bée... Elle qui voulait faire prendre conscience à Eren que Levi l'attirera peut-être alors là, elle pensa qu'elle avait plus mis la situation dans la merde que de la sortir de la merde.

\- Je vais vous laisser, il se fait assez tard, je vais rejoindre mes amis.

Et Eren tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce avec un Hanji derrière qui n'avait encore rien dit, peut-être que ça s'arrangerait un jour, mais elle n'était pas très sûre avec un Levi têtu et avec un Eren aussi sur de lui.


End file.
